


Held All My Heart and Soul

by BrenanaBread



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Dance, Wedding, background Adrien, background Alya, heart and soul lyrics because im fricking trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenanaBread/pseuds/BrenanaBread
Summary: A first dance





	Held All My Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> For Nino appreciation week

Nino stood up from his seat and reached out a hand to the beautiful woman seated next to him. 

Her head was turned to the side as she surveyed the room, displaying her long neck to his eyes as her fingers tapped rhythmically against the soft white tablecloth, the wedding band on her left hand catching the light and reflecting back at him. 

“I know we only just sat down, but it looks like our time to shine has come at last,” he said bending at the waist to press a kiss on the side of her neck.

Marinette turned her head and smiled, delicately placing her hand in his. “No matter how enticing sitting for the first time all day sounds, nothing could stop me from this.” Her sparkling eyes warmed his heart for the thousandth time that day, palm tingling where her cool fingerpads touched him.

She tugged on him, pulling herself up and draping an arm over his shoulder. “Are you ready to dazzle our guests with our terrible dancing?”

“Absolutely,” he laughed.

She raised herself onto her tiptoes--not an easy task in her strappy heels--and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth where his lips quirked up in a lopsided smile. “Whisk me away, Lahiffe,” she whispered against his mouth before untangling her arm from his body so they could make their way to the dance floor.

The lights in the hall dimmed, allowing only a soft, warm glow from the bulbs lining the boundary of the dance floor to filter through the air. A small stage sat at the front wall, directly adjacent to the dance floor. 

Nino threw Marinette into a messy spin as onstage Adrien’s fingers bounced along the piano keys to a slightly swung, jazzy riff. Over his shoulder, a petite blonde answered his piano’s improvised call with her trumpet, a laughing conversation between the instruments. 

At the front of the stage, dressed in a deep purple gown with hair swooped to the side and held back by a flower pin, Alya rested a hand languidly against the mic stand, humming lowly along with the song’s baseline, swaying her hips to the beat, waiting to come in.

Nino led Marinette to the exact center of the empty dance floor. He wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her flush against him as she trailed a hand up his arm to circle around his neck. She twirled her fingers in the wisps of hair that poked out above his collar, lightly tracing her nails along the freckles she knew dotted his nape.

Nino brought his other hand up, palm to the ceiling, and she gently but firmly placed her hand in his. 

The song picked up urgency, building in tension as Alya took a breath to prepare her entrance.

_Heart and soul_

She sang, her voice warm and thick, curling around the words like a tentative embrace.

_I fell in love with you heart and soul  
The way a fool would do_

Marinette’s fingers stroked along the back of her new husband’s head, urging their faces closer together.

_Madly  
Because you held me tight_

Nino wrapped his arm tighter around Marinette’s frame as they danced, fingers catching on the lace of her dress, and she instinctively tightened her hold on him, bringing their clasped hands to her lips and placing a light peck where they were joined.

_And stole a kiss in the night_

“Every time I hear this song,” Nino said, voice low, only for his wife’s ears.

_Heart and soul_

“I’m taken back to that night in high school.”

_I begged to be adored  
Lost control_

Marinette nodded, smiling sweetly. “We stayed up all night,” she said softly.

_And tumbled overboard_

With a hand spread wide and secure on her back, Nino dropped Marinette into a low dip for a moment before pulling her back up, body tingling at the sound of her giggles.

“We were supposed to be studying,” Nino continued their story.

“We did study!” Marinette interjected, laughter still in her eyes. “But then we decided we earned a break. A break that involved baking cookies.”

_Gladly_

“And it was so late,” he said.

“So very late,” Marinette agreed, eyes blown wide.

“And you had so much flour on your face.” He smiled at the memory

“It was smeared all over your cheeks.”

“It was on the tip of your nose.”

_That magic night we kissed_

“And then I kissed you,” Marinette said softly.

“And then you kissed me,” he agreed, eyes full of love and sparkling with warmth.

_There in the moon mist_

“The bakery lights were off. I could barely see a thing,” she remembered.

“Just white light filtering in through the window,” Nino added.

“Reflecting off the spilled flour and cookie sheets,” she finished, tone dropping low.

Adrien led the piano keys in a complicated twist of notes effortlessly, his bandmates following the rhythm he set.

Alya’s voice tumbled over a riff to mimic Adrien’s wiley fingers, dragging attention away from the song’s theme.

_Oh, but your lips were thrilling_

“My heart was pounding so loudly I was certain you could hear it,” Marinette breathed, voice almost without pitch.

 _Much too thrilling_

Nino waggled his eyebrows at his wife.

_Never before were mine_

“I couldn’t hear anything,” he said “because I was screaming in my head.”

_So strangely willing_

“You screamed a little bit outside your head too,” she laughed. “I was afraid you’d wake my parents.”

The song fell back into its relaxed progression with a flourish from Rose’s trumpet and a voiced hum from Alya.

_But now I see_

“And so you found a way to shut me up.”

_What one embrace can do_

She pulled him in close again, breath ghosting along his neck “That I did.”

_Look at me_

“You kissed me again,” he said, eyes faraway in memory.

_It’s got me loving you_

She pressed her lips to his neck in an almost kiss, letting him feel the words coming out of her mouth. “And again,” she said, lips to his jaw “and again,” lips on his cheek “and again,” a final one sealed to his mouth, stealing away his breath.

_Madly_

“And I never wanted you to stop,” he whispered, bending his head down to trail his nose along hers.

_That little kiss you stole_

She closed her eyes and smiled, basking in the love he poured over her. “And I never will.”

_Held all my heart and soul_

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually basing this on a version of Heart and Soul my grandma used to play all the time, but I couldn’t find it online. [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8CSjDC18b0) is the blanket idea
> 
>  
> 
> Check me out as [jattendschaton](http://jattendschaton.tumblr.com) on tumblr :)


End file.
